Perfection
by The Queen of AWKWARD27
Summary: "Blossom was first. Then Butch. Next was Brick. And after that was Buttercup. By the time she got to Boomer, he didn't even stand a chance. I'm the only one left. I'm their last hope. But what if after everything, I'm just not enough?" When Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys alike are dissapearing, will Bubbles, the one who was always underestimated, be able to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first PPG fic and I haven't seen the show in at least 8 years, so some details might be a little off despite the unreasonable amount of time I've spent Googling everything.

I don't own PPG because if I did it would still be playing on Cartoon Network along with Teen Titans and Courage the Cowardly Dog (even though that show was beyond creepy...)

* * *

Bubbles POV

If you asked Buttercup to tell us the story, she'd start it off something like, "It was a dark and stormy night (even though it was a sunny afternoon in June) when... "And then she'd go on and on, skipping the entire plot and character development (and even neglect the fact that we HAVE developed fingers, thank you very much) and go straight to the fight scenes and dramatize those until I would be quite positive that at 16 years old, Buttercup was a little too into the sound effects of us kicking the crap out of villains.

After a good five minutes of Buttercup's ranting (and sound effects) Blossom would enter the room and say something like "Alright girls, if we're gonna tell a story, we're gonna do it right..." and start going on and on about our molecular structure ( claiming it is a relevant piece to information to the story) while I would sit there and pretend to listen to Blossom's version of it while I was really just listening to my iPod that she failed to notice outside her little bubble of science-talk.

After the excruciatingly long rants of my sisters (who each have their own versions of what happened) I would realize that if anyone was to ever hear the full truth, it would have to come from my mouth. So if I was to start out that story, I'd have to begin on Thursday, June 14, a week before my Junior year would end.

* * *

When Blossom's nagging for Buttercup to drag her lazy butt out of bed woke me up, I trudged to the bathroom, ignoring anyone who would be dumb enough to try to talk with me. Despite popular belief, I was not much of a Morning person and was dead to the world for at least ten minutes after getting out of bed.

After brushing my teeth, Groggy, Sleep Deprived Bubbles (Fighting villains all the time really ruins ones sleep schedule), turned to Happy, Energetic Bubbles, and I was ready to take on the day. I subconsciously put on the outfit that I laid out the night before that was a (surprise, surprise) light blue v neck shirt with white shorts (wearing a skirt while flying is like flashing to anyone behind you, along with any pedestrians that happened to walk by) with my baby blue Converse.

I was first in the kitchen and was humming a tune as I started to make some pancakes for breakfast (which I could literally do with my eyes closed). In five minutes, I was flipping one of exactly ten pancakes (two blueberry, two strawberry, three with sliced green apples, and three plain) and Blossom was pouring everyone juice. Buttercup still had yet to physically get out of bed, even though we had to leave in about ten minutes.

Speaking of the devil, Buttercup floated to her usual seat (she was too lazy to actually walk) and started to wolf down her three pancakes drenched in maple syrup. I placed Blossom and the Professor's plates in their proper places and sat down myself with my blueberry pancakes. I ate at a slow pace and savored each bite, while Blossom ate at a reasonably faster speed and Buttercup... well; we all believed that if there was a record for fastest eaten breakfast, she'd take the cake... more like PANcake. I giggled to myself at my awful pun as

Blossom started to look at me funny.

"Earth to Bubbles, I was asking you a question," Buttercup had reached over the dining room table and was waving her hand in front of my face. I stopped giggling, thanks to my green clad sister who still never bothered to swallow her food before ranting about whatever Buttercup rants about, much to Blossom's distaste.

"Huh?" I turned away from the now empty plate I didn't realize I was staring (and giggling) at to a slightly pissed off Buttercup and a slightly concerned Blossom.

"You okay Bubbles?" Blossom asked, in such a way that she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how I eat really slowly and you eat medium fast and Buttercup eats really fast and then I thought that if there was a Record for Fastest Eaten Pancakes, Buttercup would take the cake. Get it? Like pancake!" I burst out laughing again.

"Whatever," Buttercup mumbled as she carelessly dropped her plate and fork into the sink. Blossom did a small face palm and turned to the clock on the oven. It read 7:11. She stood up abruptly and took up her pink book bag, packed to the bursting point with books and other school supplies.

"We got to go, we're gonna be late," Blossom quickly said. Buttercup and I grabbed our book bags and called a goodbye to the Professor, who was reading the newspaper as he finished his pancakes.

We all took off in streaks of pink, green and blue as we made our way to Pokey Oaks High school. I opened up my locker, which had pictures of my sisters and me lining the inside of it. I switched out a couple of books that I had in my bag and shut my locker, which was to the left of Blossom's and headed to first period math that I had with Buttercup. Blossom took AP classes, so we didn't have many classes with her.

Buttercup and I walked into our homeroom, where she sat all the way in the back corner, surrounded by empty desks from all directions. Let's just say that when Butch came to our school a few months back and started to throw spit-wads at her... it wasn't pretty. So there she sat in her solitary confinement of a sort, lazily resting her feet on the desk in front of her.

Being an island has its perks, she says. I nearly shuddered at the thought of getting in trouble with teachers, as I'm sure Blossom would too. I tapped my pen on my desk for a couple of minutes before class started with nothing else to do. I could've talked to Butch who was directly in front of me and leaning back dramatically in his chair (more than a few inches into my personal space I might add), but let's be realistic. Buttercup was studying Butch from across the room and was trying to look for any reason to just punch him in the face. So I'm pretty sure she wasn't interested in socializing with me across the room either.

So I settled on tapping my pen against my desk for the thirty seconds before class started. After a good ten seconds of going to the same beat, I stopped because I remembered just how annoying pen-tapping was in a dead silent room.

I sat through the next four periods doing anything but pay attention, but no one really cared. Teachers treat us Puffs like gods on Earth... well minus Buttercup. They are usually pretty lenient with her, but there's only so much a teacher could really take from her. Buttercup was lucky she was a Puff, or she probably would've been held back at approximately three times. Not that anyone's counting.

By the time my fifth period lunch rolled around, I had learned exactly nothing, other than how many tiles were on the ceiling of each of the classrooms I was in.

I took my usual seat next to Blossom and across from Buttercup. Our table was right next to the door just in case the hotline (which was now Blossom's cell phone) would ring and we'd have to leave fast.

The RowdyRuff Boys sat in the table directly in front of ours, just to try to piss us off. At least at first. After we all became pretty decent friends, they just kept sitting there for kicks. Brick and Boomer sat facing us and Butch usually just turned his entire chair around to poke Buttercup or do something else stupid.

While Butch was plain old obnoxious, Brick was on a whole different level, according to Blossom. My pink clad sister was never one to get annoyed over petty things like Buttercup, so Brick had to try other methods, though he usually stuck with turning her words around, which infuriated Blossom to no end. But there was never a time when their stupidity couldn't get my sisters laughing.

Boomer was much less stupid in my opinion. He was funny without really trying and I was positive he would get the humor in just how bad that Pancake Pun was.

He sat eating his daily dose off blue colored food in the form of a Blue Razz Blow pop. Butch took a huge bite into a green apple and chewed it obnoxiously while Brick was eating a bag of Sour punch Straws (red of course).

I was eating a blue chocolate chip cookie I had made the other day, Blossom was having some strawberries and Buttercup had simply squirted green food coloring onto her pizza (no, it did not look in any way, shape or form green, but she insisted it was since it turned her lounge green)

To explain the color coordinated food, being celebrities of sorts us Puffs were mobbed by reporters on a regular basis. A lot of them asked questions about life as superheroes, but most questions were directed towards our signature colors.

One day, an especially nosy reporter asked if we only ate foods that were our colors. I nearly laughed at the absurdity of his question but Blossom had looked him in the eyes and said, "Of course!". From that day on, we would only eat our colored foods as an inside joke. The Ruffs caught on fast and started doing it too after we told them about the stupid things people just assume about us.

So there we sat Buttercup still putting on her Tough Girl act around Butch, even though we saw her laughing at his insulting jokes (she sits facing the opposite direction, so he wouldn't see). Blossom was getting a head start on her homework and I got bored and started to doodle in an empty notebook. In a flash, lunch was over and I was stuck sitting in class yet again.

The rest of my day crawled in a painfully slow pace as I only half listened to the lessons teachers gave, in fear that I'd be the one that they'd call on to repeat what they just taught. I've seen that move done on Buttercup too many times to fall for that one.

When school let out, Blossom had to stay after school to help out in the library, so Buttercup and I flew home together. We didn't think anything bad would happen. We all flew home alone afterschool at least once a week.

But we were very wrong.

* * *

Okie Dokie. Chapter 1, finished! I'm most likely going to update tomorrow (I have at least seven chapters prewritten by now) and I will warn you, the next chapters will be significantly shorter, but the updates will be pretty quickly.

Question time!

Would you guys rather have?

Blossom's super smarts

OR

Buttercup's strength & attitude (it's a package deal)

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Back again I guess... I just came back from a bday party. It was da bomb. There was chocolate fondue (insert parting clouds and singing angels here) and I'm mildly sure I would've eaten my own hand if it was covered in that stuff (^_^)

Mmmmmm... Cannibalism.

Anyways, this is a bit of a "Meanwhile..." chapter to the Professor's... eventful day.

I don't own PPG or Cartoon Network cuz if I did; there would still be Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

* * *

Third Person

The Professor sat alone at the dining room table as he finished up Bubble's delicious pancakes. The articles in the newspaper he skimmed through were less than exciting, so he had gulped down the last of his cup of coffee and started to go downstairs to the lab to do some research.

He had been doing some very interesting tests on the girls to see how their powers developed as they aged. When they were in Elementary school, the occurrences of new powers leveled out for a while and they had all thought that the girls had reached the peak of their powers. But once they hit High school, they got more individual powers and older powers strengthened greatly.

The Professor opened the door and walked into the lab. He turned to his left to flick the light on and slid into the one of many swivel chairs scattered all over the lab. The Professor booted up his work computer and entered the password. Right as he was about to hit the enter key, a voice spoke up behind him.

"Heeeeello, Professor, I've read your research and it's quite fascinating," said HIM ,"I need a bit of a favor from someone with knowledge like yours, so what do you say?" His oddly feminine voice rang out with a sort of echo, like two voices layered upon each other. HIM pulled out an emery board and was buffing his claws as a woman would her nails.

The Professor just sat there, frozen in fear.

"Well? Your choice should be quite simple really. We can do this the easy way; slightly painful but very fast," he started in his normal(?) voice, then switched to a deeper voice, "or the hard way; extremely painful for an excruciatingly long time."

The Professor still made no obvious effort to answer HIM's question. After a minute or two of The Professor not moving a single muscle in fear, HIM spoke up again.

"My patience is growing very thin; tell me what I need to know, and I'll be on my way, or luring your precious little PowerPuffs into a trap to "rescue" you is just a phone call away." HIM threateningly rose up The Professors phone that he somehow managed to swipe, with Blossom's contact info flashing on the small screen. One of his now sharpened claws hovered dangerously close to the send button to call Blossom, only to be lured into a trap to capture them.

"They won't fall for your tricks," The Professor finally spoke up.

"And they'll leave their precious Professor in the hands of the Super villain, HIM? Please, don't make me laugh," HIM stated smugly.

The Professor had a look of panic cross his face when he realized there would be no true way out of this. If he said yes, then he was obviously helping HIM to destroy the girls. But if he said no, then HIM would still capture the Professor and either A) use him as bait for the girls, B) torture information out of him or C) torture information out of him AND uses him as bait for the girls. The best case scenario would be to agree to HIM and hopefully buy the girls more time. Blossom is smart. The Professor was nearly certain that if there was any type of trail, Blossom would find out the truth.

"Lovely to see you've listened to reason. Now write a note to the Puffs that you'll be out of the house for a while and we will be on our way." HIM was a scary type of cheerful and disappeared out of the lab with Professor in tow.

* * *

"So, you're saying that if someone were to inject a normal human with Chemical X, then they would have no element that defines them like the Puffs," HIM asked casually as he leaned back in his chair, yet again filing his claws.

"That is correct," The Professor said shakily, panicked at the mere thought of what HIM was trying to achieve. His eyes scanned the mirrored room he had been led into blindfolded. There were only two chairs and an interrogation table in the center of the room and he was nearly positive that were the kind where someone outside the room can see into.

"And since a human with Chemical X has no element, then one can give them an element, from, say, DNA of someone with that element?" HIM asked. He had already had an idea of something that could very much destroy the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys. They had grown rebellious after a while and left HIM. But the boys didn't know HIM had let them go to wait for the moment right when Ruffs and Puffs alike will let their guards down for the opportunity for HIM to strike.

"Theoretically speaking, it can be possible," the Professor was looking at all the clues as to what HIM had told him, but was coming up blank. What would he want to do with a single human with Chemical X? HIM could easily make another set of boys to take on the girls, Heck; he could make a whole ARMY of them if he had enough of the ingredients.

"And if you gave it equal amounts of more than one element?" He asked, his claw-file now placed on the table, forgotten. That was the missing piece to the puzzle. HIM wanted to make the Perfect Puff. With all the powers of all three of the original ones.

"Maybe," The Professors eyes widened in fear of his plan, "But someone with Chemical X without an element or too many would be unstable. They could just explode like Bunny did..." the Professor trailed off as he remembered her.

"The purple puff most likely exploded because she didn't have the right ingredients to start with," HIM countered, "But that doesn't matter because I needed to know if it was possible. You're done here. For now."

Ribbons of red smoke flooded the room along with HIM's maniacal laughing, and they were back at the Professor's house.

HIM was about to leave when he said, "Don't thing I'm letting you go. Just remember I'm always watching."

And then he was gone, leaving the Professor in the living room standing still and letting HIM's words sink in.

* * *

Dun, Dun DUUUUUN! Get your folding chairs and popcorn for next chapter, its goon be guuuuud! I guess. Idk... I type at two am, so don't make fun of my terrible sense of humor XP

Question time!

Would you rather meet

The Puffs

Or

The Ruffs

Idk... I think I'm leaning towards the Puffs since I'm a girl... I feel like I'd do something stupid around the Ruffs. Or they'd make me eat cockroaches (O.o)

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola fanfiction peoples! I is back! So yeah. After week 3 (or was it 4...?) Of typing this, kinda wanna shoot myself. I like oneshots better because there's less commitment...

Oh well. Even if I stop typing, you guys will still have at least four more chapters of what I've pre-done.

Me no own Power Puff girls. K-THX-BAI!

* * *

"Race you home?"

"You're on!"

"On your mark... Get set," The boy took off running, "GO!"

"No fair, you cheater!"

"Better luck next time!"

The boy had won the race to his best friend's home. The girl lived in Ms. Perkin's Orphanage (A/N: Completely random name), a seven minute walk from Pokey Oaks High school, where they both attended in their Junior year. The boy had opened the door to the house when the girl turned to him nonchalantly.

"Um...Dylan... that guy with the suspicious overcoat is kinda creeping me out..." the girl let out a nervous laugh as she snuck a glance at the creepy man that was following them.

"The 'guy'" Dylan made air quotes around that word, "is wearing hooker boots, Em," He leaned against the door frame as he reassured Emma.

"But still... he might as well have a neon sign saying 'CREEPER ALERT'," Emma was less nervous as she giggled about how ridiculous this guy(?) was.

The friends were half-laughing together as Dylan walked away.

"See ya tomorrow," Dylan called over his shoulder.

Emma watched him walk away until he was out of sight through the thick woods surrounding the orphanage. She took out her set of keys and dropped them on the floor accidentally.

Right then, Hooker-Boot-Creeper-Guy(?) snatched Emma's wrist and pulled her out side. He revealed a gun and had it pointed at her forehead. No one saw them from the sidewalk through the trees covering the entrance. The few people in the orphanage were all upstairs, caring for kids too young for school.

"Scream and I'll shoot," HIM threatened in his deep voice. Tears filled Emma's chocolate brown eyes as she remained statue still in fear he would pull the trigger

"Are you this kid?" HIM had switched to his falsetto voice. Em would have had a legitimate WTF? Moment if he life wasn't at serious risk.

"Yes," Em said as calmly as possible. There was a newspaper clipping of when Emma was five.

_It was a chilly night in autumn, just days after Thanksgiving, when the Walker family had finally finished the attic scavenger hunt for the large blue tub with X-MAS written in big bold letters on it. They had finished wrestling with the garland, and realizing the utter importance of ornaments being plastic and not glass with two five year olds on the rampage. Mr. Walker was proud to say he didn't put the tree in the corner without the electrical outlets this year. Mrs. Walker happily took a bite out of the cookies she had been making all afternoon._

_Emma and Madison's bloody battle to see who gets to lick the cookie dough spoon was interrupted by their father's voice ringing out from the living room._

_"Who will help me with the star?" He had used an exaggeratedly hopeless voice and innerly smirked at the two twins bursting into the living room._

_"I'll do it!" Emma and Madison had both near screamed in excitement._

_"No way, I'm doing it!"_

_"You did it last year!"_

_"Nuh uh, that was you!"_

_"I think you two can do it together," Ms. Walker said sternly from the kitchen. The twins looked upset for about ten seconds before regaining their former enthusiasm._

_Mr. Walker had helped Madi up the ladder and had Em on his shoulders. Their light brown hair swished as Mr. Walkers had lifted the girls up high enough so she can reach the top. Mr. Walkers passed up the star to Em who held the left side and to Madi who held the right._

_"On the count of three," Mr. Walkers told them, "One...Two," They were practically shaking with excitement, "Three!"_

_The twins had gently placed the star onto the tallest part of the fake Christmas tree (Mrs. Walkers had an allergy to real ones). Everyone had stepped back to admire their tree._

_ Little plastic bristles were scattered all over the floor where they had first started to assemble their tree. There was a small pile of the shards from the glass ornaments in the trash and one of the branches was bent in a weird way._

_It was perfect._

_"Drumroll please!" Em and Madi started tapping their hands on the coffee table as their father had plugged in the tree._

_Excuse me for saying it was perfect before. Then it was perfect._

_Emma danced in a little circle while clapping and Madi smiled while whooping, slightly obnoxiously._

_After a while, everyone went about the rest of the night as normal. Madi and Emma were put to bed at eight after dinner and Mr. And Mrs. Walkers went to bed about an hour later. No one had bothered to turn off the tree._

_The firemen said that was how the fire started. It had made its way to the hallway, making impossible for them to escape. Except for Emma, who's bedroom was downstairs after the twins grew too old for sharing rooms._

_Em would never forget the look on the fireman's face when he had to explain how Mommy and Daddy and Madi weren't with her and would never come back._

"Good, you're coming with me," HIM stated. Emma stifled a scream as red smoke swallowed them whole.

When Em opened her eyes, she was in a mirrored interrogation room. She was in an uncomfortable metal chair and an empty chair sat to her left. She was sitting still as a statue as she tried not to stare at the monstrosity in front of her.

HIM sat just across the table from Em and had the overcoat and hat draped onto a hat/coat rack conveniently placed in the corner.

"I know who killed you're family," HIM said bluntly.

"My family died in a fire," Emma spat at HIM, "Because they didn't unplug the Christmas tree."

"Oh really?" HIM stated rather smugly, "What if I told you it was the Powerpuff girls who set your house on fire?"

"Why would they set some innocent family's house on fire?!" Emma stood up; ready to beat HIM's face in.

"That isn't a very good idea..." HIM had red smoke coiled around Emma, smashing her back into her chair.

She struggled and spat profanities at HIM, who sighed.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way," HIM sighed again as he stabbed a syringe into Emma, knocking her out.

But it also wiped her memory of anything having to do with the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Aww Snap! Teehee... I just had to throw in the hooker boots joke. Lol.

Do you think HIM is

A really weird dude with a woman's wardrobe/voice

Or

A really weird woman who has the name HIM and looks like a man

I personally lean towards the woman, but most people seem to say man, so that's what I'm going with.


	4. Chapter 4

Meh. Don't feel like making another authors note. Oh, and the rest of the story is going to be in third person (not quite omniscient, but oh well) and It would be too much work to switch the entire first chapter to third. And I'd have to sacrifice a lot of good humor there too...

So, yeah. I don't own PPG

* * *

"These are the three girls you are after, Emma," HIM placed three pictures of each of the Puffs down one by one.

"They are tyrants who have taken control of Townsville using their powers to make people believe they're they good guys," HIM continued. The newly super powered teen payed careful attention to HIM's words and nodded in understanding.

"I've taken you out of their mind control for this. You will go after their partners, the Rowdyruff Boys," HIM placed another three pictures down next to the others.

"You will kidnap them one by one in this order: Blossom, Brick, Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles and Boomer don't matter order wise. Those are the weakest of them and will be taken down easily once you have the elements of the rest of them," HIM had finished his instructions.

"How exactly are we going about doing this?" Emma asked.

"You two already have the Chemical X. All you need are the elements, which give you powers. Once we have DNA from each of them, you will have all three elements, making you powerful enough to stand up to those Puffs once and for all," HIM nearly laughed at how easy this was. The human mind is so weak, so easy to manipulate to do your bidding.

"But still. It would be six against one. And they have their own special powers..." Emma's voice trailed off in thought.

"I have that figured out already," HIM said. He took out a clear earpiece. It was very small and would be impossible to see, "I'll always be on the other end to give you specific instructions on how to take down each target."

"Okay," Emma said, putting the device into her ear. She then parted her waist length hair over the ear she had the earpiece in.

"When do we start?" Emma was determined to bring an end to those Puffs.

"Right... now," HIM stated looking at the watch that conveniently poofed onto his wrist. Red smoke had filled the small room for the fourth time that day and Emma was alone in an alleyway. Her earpiece fizzed to life and HIM's voice talked to her from an unknown place.

"Alright it is three thirty. Blossom should be flying by in exactly two minutes. Emma, run up to her, act scared. Your family is in trouble. No need to specify how or why, she'll just follow you. Lead her back to the alleyway. Once you're far enough so that no one would see you, you will have to shoot her with the Antidote X in your coat," Sure enough, there was a gun with Antidote X darts already loaded.

"I'll bring you back to the lab once you give the okay," HIM finished. Blossom, was so gullible. She would jump off a cliff at the mere word "help"

"'Kay," Emma replied. She peered out of the alley and saw Blossom with his new super vision. Perfect. She ran out towards her and was basically in hysterics.

"Oh my god, help! My family's in trouble!" Emma basically screamed at the pink streak flying across the sky.

"What!?" Blossom flew over to the "panicked" girl

"This way!" Emma had grabbed the pink Puff's wrist tightly as she ran as fast as she could without looking suspicious. Emma had led her into the alley, which was completely empty, not to Emma's surprise.

"I-I don't understand. They were here with the man with the gun..." Emma's voice trailed off at she led Blossom deeper into the alley.

"He probably ran off with your family. Come on, he can't be far," Blossom had turned her back to fly off. Emma was still holding her wrist and dragged her back down to the ground. She then took advantage of Blossom's moment of shock and pulled the trigger of the Antidote X gun. The dart hit the back of her neck and Blossom collapsed onto the ground.

"Mission accomplished," smirked Emma, triumphant in taking down the force of "evil".

The all too familiar red smoke flooded into the alley swallowed everyone inside whole.

* * *

The rest of the chapters are gonna be about this long, just for convenience's sake, and I will be updating on a regular basis, so don't get your togas in a twist (teehee...)

Question time!

If you could be the Puff (or Ruff) of your choice for one day, who would you be and what would you do?

I'd probably wanna be BC and just kick butt at everything. Buttercup is just straight up awesome.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

It's meeeeeeeeeeeee. Kay, whatevs don't have much to say. Who really reads ANs anyways...?

I don't own PPG

* * *

"Well done. I have to say Emma you're quite the actress," Emma smirked down at Blossom, now in chains in the corner of a medium size lab which she believed resembled the Professor's.

"I try," she smirked.

"For your next target, you'll have to be a bit more in character though," HIM said as he remembered his plan for Brick. It required lots of acting.

"'Kay," Emma took her hair out of its usual side braid and was in the middle of redoing it when she heard a small ding, like an oven ringing when your food was finished.

"Almighty then," HIM had taken a small glass tube out of a machine that Emma had no clue what it did. He then popped it into a syringe with a small click.

"This is going to hurt a bit," Emma winced as he shoved the needle into the inside of her left elbow. The needle had some of Blossom's DNA inside.

HIM took out the needle after a good ten seconds and was staring intently at Emma, half expecting her to blow up. She blinked and moved her arms around herself carefully, as if she was in a minefield and any wrong move would blow them all sky high. But if she was unstable, that probably would happen.

"How do you feel?" HIM was staring at her every move.

"Uh... the same?" Emma nervously laughed. She scratched the back of her head.

"Can you take a big breath and blow as hard as you can?" HIM told her. Emma took an exaggeratedly deep breath and held it in for half a second.

When her breath came out of her mouth, it was icy and put a thick layer of frost onto the table they were sitting at.

"Excellent. Now, can you finish these problems?" HIM handed her a sheet of paper with algebra questions which could have easily been college level. After a few seconds of staring, she madly scribbled answers on the paper until the whole thing was filled out.

"All correct," HIM had barely glanced at the paper, because he knew she was right.

HIM knew he was on the road for success.

(I was going to end it there, but I decided to keep going)

Bubbles sat at the dinner table with Buttercup and the Professor. But no Blossom. It was seven o'clock by then and Blossom's plate of spaghetti sat all by itself, getting cold. Bubbles knew she shouldn't have served Blossom since she (still) wasn't home, but it was Bubbles' way of reassuring herself. As if serving Blossom a plate of food will bring her back from wherever she is. But Bubbles knew well that that only worked on Buttercup.

The Professor made no effort to ask how the blue and green puff's day was as he usually did, because he knew the answers would be somewhere along the lines of "crappy". Blossom would then butt into our conversation and say how "crappy" was a terrible adjective and would list at least five huge words that one would only assume were synonyms to crappy in Blossom-Speak.

Everyone was worried sick about her. Blossom is never late home. Ever. And when she is, she calls or texts them to say that she was out doing something. Blossom never disappeared out of the blue.

"Maybe her phone ran out of batteries!" Bubbles exclaimed, breaking the tense silence. Before her outburst, the only sounds heard were of Buttercup scarfing down food in a nervous kind of way.

"I saw her using the charger last night. I couldn't charge my phone cuz she was hogging it," Buttercup shared chargers with Blossom because she had somehow managed to lose hers within a week of getting the phone.

"She wouldn't have lost it... Maybe it broke? You know, the amount of time we spend getting smashed into buildings, we would have our phones broken more often right?" The blue puff was desperate for any possible reason that Blossom would be out that late.

And apparently, so was Buttercup.

"That's probably it. We shouldn't be worried; it's probably something dumb like that," Buttercup dropped her plate into the sink and floated up the stairs to her room.

"You girls should get to bed soon, I'll stay up until Blossom comes home," Professor stood sitting at the table, probably thinking of more likely scenarios that would result in Blossom not coming home. Bubbles went up the stairs into my room and grabbed my towel to take a shower.

She in the bathroom for at least a half hour, but no one was surprised. Bubbles was notorious for taking forever in the bathroom and usually took even longer when she have something on her mind. Bubbles toweled her wet hair and put it into two braids. She then put on a light blue tank top and matching shorts.

After a long day of worrying, she all but collapsed into bed and fell asleep immediately. If only Bubbles knew the following days would only get worse.

* * *

Don't have anything to say really...

Question time!

How do you guys feel about Emma?

I wanted to make her not evil like "BWAHAHAHAHA! IMMA KILL THOSE PUFFS!" but more of a justified wrong-doing, because she doesn't know any better.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, Reds fans, do not kill me. This is borderline romance if you squint really hard. So save your hate-mail for Cartoon Network for getting rid of PPG.

I don't own PPG and have run out of creative ways to say so.

* * *

Brick sat in third period science thoroughly bored with his life. He'd be lying if he said he didn't fall asleep a little. They were taking a unit test was decently sure he breezed through. And he didn't even try, seeing that Blossom wasn't at school.

Speaking of which, that struck Brick as very odd. Blossom never missed school. Ever. Even if she was sick (trust me, that was not a pretty sight). Eh, probably out doing her Puffly Duties, Brick though. But he knew that wasn't true. Her two sisters were at school and the Puffs were never ones to split up.

"The bell is going to ring shortly. Please pass up your tests," the science teacher said in a monotone voice. Brick carelessly shoved his completed test at the girl sitting in front of him. She was new to the class. Brick knew her name started with an "E". Emily maybe?

The bell had rung just seconds after all the tests were collected and no one bothered to listen to whatever the teacher called out them as they flooded out of the science class.

Brick trudged through the hallways on autopilot to his next class. He felt someone bump into him then heard a small crash, and a string of apologies.

He looked down to see the girl from science gaping at her book bag that had puked school supplies all over the floor.

"Aw geez, I'm so sorry, I could be a total klutz sometimes," she apologized as she bent over to pick up her stuff from the floor.

"No, it's okay. That was probably my fault," Brick apologized back. He had helped her to shove the last book back into its rightful place and turned to introduce himself.

"Brick," he said. Brick was face palming on the inside for saying something stupid. The girl was wearing a lacey white shirt with a tight pink tank top underneath and denim short shorts. Her light brown hair was in a side braid with a pink ribbon holding the bottom of it.

"Emma. From science," Emma smiled at Brick and they walked down the hall together.

"Yeah I know," Brick stopped outside the door to his next class.

"So see you at sixth period?" Emma said.

"Yeah," Brick told her as he walked into his class. Emma was nice, decided Brick. Maybe they'd do something after school? He thought as he sat down in his desk for his next class.

* * *

Emma watched Brick carefully as he walked into his classroom. After wandering down the hallways for a few minutes, she slinked into a Janitor's closet and locked the door from the inside.

The closet was cramped, full of random cleaning supplies mostly lacking labels. Emma was just barely aware of the mop that she had nearly tipped over if it weren't for her stealthy save. The only light came from the slither streaming in from under the door and the whole thing reeked of cheap cleaning supplies. Emma swallowed the cough building up in her chest as she pressed a miniscule button on her earpiece.

"I have Red right where we want him. I'll have him back to you after school," Emma whispered, only that the device could pick it up. Anyone walking by wouldn't see or hear anything unless they had powers, and even then, they wouldn't be paying any attention.

"Excellent," HIM purred from his end of the device, "You should have time to put your plan for Green2 into action after I've picked up Red. We'll get Green 1 tomorrow and the Blues will be nearly helpless."

"Right. You have the disguise for Green2 ready?" Emma asked.

"Of course. Finish up school; the real fun comes later," that last sentence slightly creeped out Emma, but she didn't let it show. She pushed the tiny button again on her ear, ending the call.

After checking under the door and seeing that the bell had rung and everyone had cleared out of the scarcely used hallway while she was talking, Emma slipped out of the closet and walked casually to lunch.

* * *

NOT ROMANCE! DON'T SEND HATE-MAIL! Simply Emma using her feminine charm to bring down forces of "evil". And wouldn't it be ridiculous sounding, I would've written

"Hello my friend and not love interest in any way shape or form." Somehow, it just doesn't flow very well...

No question this time, my creativity has officially crawled into the ground and died.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I'm prewriting the author's notes too, so thanks to anyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favorited. It really means a lot to me that people think my writing is good enough to waste ten seconds of their lives to make my entire day.

I don't own PPG. Omg I made a ying yang sign! XD - (%)

* * *

Brick sat at lunch, staring at the empty spot next to Bubbles that used to sit The Leader of the Puffs herself. Brick wasn't stupid; he knew something was up by how Buttercup kept bouncing her knee nervously and how Bubbles just looked like she was on the verge of tears. But he still just sat at his own tables doing some homework for the lack of anything better to do. Again, Brick wasn't stupid; he knew just asking them would get him nothing other than a beat down (Bubbles would probably start crying and then Buttercup would get all overprotective and kick the crap out of him). Which would not be on his Buck-it list for the day, nor would it explain the absence of Blossom.

So sitting was the only logical thing to do at that moment for Brick. But apparently, that was not so for Boomer who stood up and sat at the Puffs' table. Butch and Brick just sat there, taking in the last they would ever see of their brother, the youngest Ruff. Brick wondered if they sold blue headstones. Butch was just soaking it all in so that he could laugh at the unidentifiable bloody mass that used to be his brother. Brick had to give Boomer credit for courage though. He might as well have been diving into shark infested waters wrapped in assorted meats.

Boomer sat down next to Bubbles, who did a terrible job at hiding her emotions. Buttercup didn't attack then. She was waiting for him to step out of line before she beat him up. Then she'd have a semi-valid excuse.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked Bubbles she looked up at him and just started gushing details about how Blossom was gone. He just sat there silently waiting for her to finish. Buttercup tried to keep up her poker face, but Butch saw concern for both of her sisters flash across her face before she recovered her blank look.

"And we're all so worried... I just want Blossom to come home," Bubbles had whispered so quietly that Brick just barely heard her without tapping into his super hearing. After a second of Bubbles looking at Boomer for some kind of reply, he spoke up.

"She'll be back. Blossom's tough, My bros and I have been on the receiving end of her fury enough times to know that there's nothing that could take her down," Boomer cracked a smile, probably remembering all those times he ended up face first into the ground because of those crazy puffs. Good times...

"Thanks Boomie, you always know what to say," Bubbles gave him a hug and he walked back to his usual seat next to his brothers.

Words cannot describe the looks Brick and Butch had on their faces. Boomer wished he had a camera because his brothers looked like they just witnessed him create a new universe.

"You little brother, have received eternal respect from me," Butch finally said.

Boomer looked at his brothers weirdly. "Uh... okay? Not really sure where this is going but..."

"No, seriously, I was legitimately wondering if they sold blue headstones," Brick added.

"You guys are acting like I survived a game of hopscotch in a minefield. I was just talking to Bubbles," Boomer insisted.

"How many times in your life time have we ever commended you for absolutely anything you did?" Butch asked Boomer.

He sat counting on his fingers for a good thirty seconds.

"Umm... twice?" He said, though it was more like a question.

"Yes, Boomer twice, so how long so you think it'll be until you get another one?" Brick was talking slowly to make fun of Boomer.

"A long time," Boomer concluded, playing along. He almost laughed at how stupid him and his brothers were at times.

"So shut up and take your complement, Butch finished. A few moments of silence passed until Boomer spoke up again.

"Can I have fries with that?"

Bricks face was all too familiar with his palm after years of living with

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup sat at their lunch tables alone. A.k.a, without Blossom. Buttercup was fidgeting and running her hands through her short hair repeatedly while Bubbles was this close to just burst out bawling. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that the Ruffs were sitting just feet away from her, and Bubbles had to scrape up whatever dignity she had left.

"Stop that Buttercup, you're gonna make your hair frizzy," Bubbles got slightly annoyed at the constant moving of Buttercup.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, far to fed up about Blossom to think of any good comebacks. After a few minutes, Buttercup began to run her fingers through her hair again. Bubbles had given up after the third time of telling het to stop.

After the green and blue puffs had eaten their lunch, an unexpected visitor came.

"What's wrong?" He asked simply. Bubbles had kept all of her emotions bottled up because if she started talking about it to Buttercup, she'd pull the "How-do-you-think-I-feel?" card and start punching holes into the walls.

And holes in the walls were one of the last things they needed at that moment.

So Bubbles forgot she was telling a Rowdyruff about everything and just let all the emotional baggage she felt just spill from her system. It felt good to just be able to talk to someone without them talking back or judging you. Which is why Bubbles used to talk to her stuffed octopus, Octi. To just be able to speak your mind and not have to worry about whatever everyone else thought.

After letting all of the emotions she suppressed go, Bubbles felt like a balloon someone had let the air out of. She was tired of worrying and just wanted Blossom to come back. She looked expectantly at Boomer for what he had to say about it.

"She'll be back," Boomer started, "Blossom's tough. My bros and I have been on the receiving end of her fury enough times to know there's nothing that can take her down."

Bubbles smiled at Boomer and tackled him in a hug. Those words were exactly what she had needed to hear.

"Thanks Boomie," Bubbles mentally face palmed at how she let his nickname slip. Maybe if I ignore it he won't notice... Bubbles though.

"You always know what to say." After Bubbles unleashed Boomer from her death-grip, he simply got up and sat back down with his brothers. Bubbles would be lying if she said that her and Buttercup weren't openly laughing like maniacs at their following conversation.

* * *

I love Blues... so cute X3

Question time!

Would you rather

Have to say anything and everything that ever crosses you're mind

Or

Never speak what you're really thinking again

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Heeey peoples! Back again! Guess what?

YEATERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY!

*insert balloons cake gifts and confetti here*

Oh, and just as a side note, my updates will be slowing down a bit to around maybe once a week at most. All the chapters before this one were all prewritten because I'm terrible at updating otherwise. And a special thanks to dreams00 to reviewing so often!

Lol, I don't own PPG.

* * *

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Emma had her brown eyes plastered to the wall clock to her left. She wondered that if she tried hard enough that she could will the clock to just go faster. Just enough so that she didn't have to block out the monotone voice of some ancient substitute she had for her last period.

Most of her classmates tried to put up their books so the teacher wouldn't notice their sleeping while a choice few were just obviously out cold on their desks. One of them was even drooling, which disgusted Emma.

Just five minutes left... Emma chanted over and over. She had much more important things to do than sit around and "learn" things at school. Namely, taking down Brick. And Butch too if she got to it. Timing would be imperative for getting Butch, since force was definitely not an option.

Three...

Two...

One!

BRRRRRRRING!

Emma basically flew out of the classroom to her locker where she got all of her books in record time. If she was even a minute late, her entire plan could collapse on top of her and the people of Townsville can kiss their butts goodbye. So yeah. Emma was running down the halls like a mad man (woman?) so she would be able to talk to Brick again.

Perfect.

Brick was standing at his locker, just about to shut it when Emma walked up to him.

"I know this kinda weird and stuff and we don't really know each other well but-" Emma began rambling like an idiot to Brick, who did not hesitate to cut her off.

"Yeah?" He asked, not quite impatient, but one would be able to tell he didn't have all the time in the world.

"So, I had two movie tickets I was going to use tonight but the friend I was originally going with bailed on me. So I was wondering if you'd want to go," Emma blushed and let out a (fake) nervous laugh.

"Uh, cool. So, what time?" Brick shut his locker and fully faced the brunette standing before him.

"Um... six thirty is okay. We could probably get something to eat before we go then," Emma told Brick. Brick took up his stuff and followed Emma out the double doors to the freedom of outside.

"Alright. I heard a new diner just opened up a couple blocks away. Meet you there?" Brick suggested.

"Yeah. Sounds great." Brick gave a small wave to Emma as he flew to his home without his brothers. Emma stood in the same spot for a few minutes (she looked like she was waiting for her ride home), when she saw Butch take off, flying to the gym if Emma's information was correct.

She waited another minute and a half before starting to follow him. Emma decided she would speed-walk (the human kind) behind him,  
until he flew somewhere no one would see her flying.

Unfortunately for Emma, Butch didn't go out of his way to ever admire the beauty of dark, secluded alleyways. Fortunately though, Emma was correct that Butch spends his time after-school working out.

She slinked into a little crevice between the gym and a deli where there was an ugly green dumpster.

Emma tip toed behind it so that no one would see her. She sat with her legs crossed floating a few inches off the filthy ground surrounding the dumpster.

"Green2 is right on schedule. I should have him back to you in a few hours. I'll have Red by 6:45ish. But for Green2 I'm going to need the disguise," Emma reported into the ever present earpiece.

Him didn't even bother to reply; he just picked Emma up in his Smoke-mobile as she liked to call it.

Him was lounging on a ruby red recliner in an office like space. There was an entire wall that was a bookshelf behind HIM. Potted plants lined the walls along with fancy modern decor. The whole place reeked of smoke and was a tad creepy for Emma's taste.

She didn't even try to hide the obvious suspicion on her face, especially concerning the fact that there was no door. Him simply chortled (yes, chortled) at her obvious discomfort in his personal office.

"I have it right here," Him flicked his wrist towards a clothing bag placed on a crimson ottoman in the corner. Emma picked it up and inspected the clothes inside. There was a tight gray tank top with a Fitness Universe logo on the left corner and black Fitness Universe sweat pant capris. Him even put a pair of scuffed workout shoes inside.

"This will be perfect. I'll go change now," Emma stated. Him just sat there looking at her. A long awkward silence passed.

"Well..." Emma shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Oh, yes, silly me. I'd be considered a dirty pedophile if I watched you change," Him giggled. Emma looked about seconds away from yelling rape when Him summoned the Smoke mobile and Emma was flashed into a bathroom stall in the gym Butch was in.

She changed quickly and put her hair in a messy ponytail. Emma looked pretty legitimate. She quickly walked to the entrance of the bathroom stalls where she spotted Butch across the gym.

No one truly understood why Butch worked out. First of all, he has superpowers, so nothing in the entire gym would be anything near a challenge. If he wanted girls all he had to really do was walk around school in a wife beater; that would certainly be enough to gather a mob.

People simply concluded Butch works out just to say that he works out. And maybe the free pizza Fridays or free bagel Mondays. Butch was on some machine that Emma didn't have the slightest clue on how to use and to say he wasn't even breaking a sweat would be an overstatement.

Emma stalked over to him and gave off an I'm-the-boss vibe.

"What's your name?" She asked quizzically. Butch didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, buddy, I asked what your name is?" Emma sounded a little frustrated and most of it wasn't acting really. This guy simply pissed her off.

"Why do you care?" He grunted turning away from his workout machine and finally took the time to look at her.

"Well, I was actually interested in giving you a job. Like the kind that pays you money to afford an ultimate membership to this gym," Emma could care less about whether or not he agreed; she simply wanted this idiot out of her life.

Emma had definitely struck a nerve with that one. She guessed he mooched from his brothers for gym money. Or maybe the money that just so happened to slip out of that lady's handbag into his pockets.

"What kind of job are we talking here?" Butch narrowed his eyes at Emma and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't have to do much of anything really. Just work out at our gym and make people wanna come in," I told him.

"So you're telling me I could do exactly what I'm doing right now with the money I sto- err… borrowed from my brothers and get paid?" Butch was a bit slow. He was sizing up the deal when he spoke up again.

"What's the catch?" Truthfully, Emma didn't think Butch would think far ahead enough to even consider whether or not there was a catch.

"There is none. We just want a buff guy to inspire us fat people to get off our asses and work out. Which gives me a nice fat paycheck," Emma smirked, "Nothing less, nothing more. Dude, it's not every day you get paid to do the same crap you do all the time," Emma added. She could see the gears in his brain turning until he came to his decision.

"Alright, I'm in," Butch caved finally.

This was mistake number one.

"Great, all I need you to do now is come with me for an interview and as long as you don't screw that up, the job is yours." Emma began walking towards the door and waited as Butch gathered up his stuff. He shoved a handful of the free candy into his pocket before leaving with Emma.

Emma started to casually stroll down the sidewalk until they reached Fitness Universe. She then cut into the alleyway to the left of it.

Butch raised an eyebrow about walking in the suspicious space, but ignored it.

That was mistake number two.

"Shortcut to boss' office," Emma clarified, even though she knew she had him backed into a corner. After walking pretty deep into the alley, she stopped in front of a random door going into the gym. Emma reached into the oversized pockets of her sweats for what Butch assumed were keys.

After getting a firm hold on it, Emma quickly spun around and shot the dart gun once. It was completely silent and Butch crumpled to the ground in front of her.

When Emma looked at him, she realized that if she shot a single millisecond later, she would've been screwed.

"Mission accomplished," Emma spoke into her earpiece again and the Smoke mobile dropped them off in the lab again. Blossom had her hands and feet bound and her mouth was gagged.

She was screaming profanities at Him (well, as much as one can scream with duct tape over their mouth). She looked like she got hit by a train, but kept on tackling the cage looking for any means of escape.

Butch was unconscious on the floor and neither Emma or Him expected him to wake up any time soon.

"It's 5:30. I need to get ready to get Red now," Emma simply waited for Him to get the Smoke mobile and left him to duct tape and cage Butch.

* * *

Yaaaaaaay. I'm done with this chapter!

Question Time!

Would you rather

Eat a tablespoon of black pepper

Or

Have someone shove potato chips down your shirt?

I did both at a sleepover last Friday night.

The morning after looked quite like the song Last Friday Night. Minus alcohol & weird dudes passed out in my house (O.o)

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

I got a new typing app for my Nook Color which I'm using to type this chapter. That will have absolutely no effect on any of you but I just felt like saying that so yeah. Oh, and school starts for me in like a week so I'm gonna try to do as much typing as possible before it starts, because it's all downhill from there as to update dates. And grammar and spelling will be off since I'm not editing this on a computer with spell-check before posting so yeah.

Kk, I don't own PPG.

* * *

Brick was playing some MW3 with Boomer (Butch was still at the gym) when he had the strangest feeling he was forgetting something. He had been online for hours before he even bothered to recognize the sense that he was late for something. After a good five minutes of trying to remember, he then realizes that he was half an hour late to meet Emma at the movies.

"Crap on a crap sandwich!" Brick nearly chucked the Xbox remote across the room as he remembered the movies with Emma. Even if he left right then, he'd still be at least forty five minutes late and they probably missed most of the movie already.

"Whaaa?" Was all that Boomer got to say as Brick was in a frenzy looking for his wallet. Brick would've flown through the door if Boomer hadn't opened it at the last second.

"LatetomeetagirlatthemoviesBY E," Brick shouted to his brother as he flew away.

_I'm screwed _Brick repeated in his head over and over as he made the five second flight to the diner they were going to eat at. Brick didn't usually fly that fast because of the obnoxious red streak the always followed him if he went a certain speed. Even the Puffs agreed that at a certain age, rainbows following you every time you fly fast is a little much.

Brick rushed into the diner and scanned the entire place to find Emma sitting in a booth alone with a soda. She looked pissed to say the least and Brick just hoped she wouldn't kill him for being (very) late.

"Hey, um..." Brick slid into the booth across from her and she looked up.

"I've heard guys like to be fashionably late, but isn't forty five minutes a bit much?" She snorted with her arms crossed, staring him down. Brick knew she wasn't really mad; Brick took Emma as the kind of girl who would dump her drink on to his head if she was really mad, so a bit of scolding was better than Pepsi all over his lucky hat.

Which he had forgotten. He cursed under his breath. Brick wears that hat to sleep, how in the name of HIM would he have forgotten it? Nobody really knows.

"Where's the hat? I thought you had to use a crowbar to pry it off you're skull," Emma joked.

Brick ignored that statement and asked, "So, you think we'll have time for a seven thirty show? I'm not really hungry."

"Whatever floats your boat. I already ate so we could go now and just watch the previews for fifteen minutes," Emma offered. Brick just stood up and started to walk out of the diner with Emma.

They were walking to the movie theater silently when Emma saw an opportunity arise. She noticed a pathway for garbage collectors next to a small supermarket. Perfect.

She couldn't use the shortcut excuse again; Brick was too smart to fall for that one and the movie theater was in the opposite direction from the alley.

"I think I dropped my ring!" Emma had stopped in the middle of the road and started scanning the street for it. What Brick didn't know was that she flicked it into the passageway as they passed it.

"What did it look like?" Brick asked. He would've simply kept walking if they didn't have so much time to kill. So he followed Emma as she retraced her steps into the alley.

"It was silver with a little heart on it," Emma was still walking to the pathway.

"I think I see it. It probably rolled in here when it fell off my hand," she said. Brick followed her as she bent down to pick up the silver ring behind a dumpster.

But instead of a ring, she pulled out the gun and sent a silent dart into Bricks shoulder. He fell to the ground only seconds later, with Emma standing over him.

And for the third time in two days the words "Mission Accomplished" filled the ears of HIM as he smirked in his plush office chair.

He was halfway done.

Half way to destroying every worthless being in that pathetic town.

Halfway to perfecting his creation

* * *

Oh snap! Yeah, I don't really have anything to say. Except that I have no clue how I'm gonna go about having Buttercup getting captured. Force wouldn't work since Emma only has Blossom' powers.

No question time can't think of anything good right now. :P


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update. Insert super lame excuse for not being able to post this here.

Not much to say... except that by the time you are all reading this school probably already started. I'm going to try to finish this up by the end October so I can start NaNoWriMo without having to feel all guilty for ignoring you guys. And if you can't figure out the Duct Tape Talk... well, I was going to do a translation, but I don't feel like it now.

Anyways, I don't own, cuz if I did The City of Clipsville wouldn't be such a disgrace to the PPG. _WE_ could've done that better!

I'm just kinda mad...

* * *

When Butch woke up and assessed his surroundings, his brain worked everything out a bit like this:

Yelling

Cage

Duct tape

Hooker boots

WTF?

Butch would've went back to sleep if it weren't for... well, he actually did. It seemed like the kind of thing that his brothers would do, and Butch had yet to add one and one and get five, so sleep seemed like the simpler option at the moment.

"Gev youph buonm umph!" Blossom started to roughly shake Butch with her foot while trying to yell at him. When she got impatient, she resorted to kicking him while saying muffled threats at him. HIM was out of the room for whatever reason, but Blossom needed to take advantage of that time to think of a plan to get out of the cage.

"Waph da herr Briph? Imd tryving to swreep," Butch then realized that it wasn't Brick, but Blossom trying to kick him awake. He sat up and would've rubbed the sleep out of his eyes if he could've used his hands. He then tried to rip off the duct-tape shackles confining his wrists.

After squirming for about ten seconds, then he acknowledged the fact that something was wrong. He looked at the puff that stood before him.

This girl was a mess to say the least. Her obnoxiously long hair was a dirty orange and was hopelessly tangled. The duct tape over her mouth was refusing to even budge and she wasn't making any better progress with her wrists or her ankles. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and had a nasty bruise running down her right arm. Judging by the way she looked at him, Butch guessed he didn't look much better.

"Ephanashun?" Butch questioned the puff. Blossom tried to make out what he said before assuming he wanted to know what was going on.

"Whaf do fou fremembuh lafst?"

"Walfing to fa gymn wif sum chifk," Butch though back. He was in the alley... With Emily... No, not Emily... Emma. That was her name. She dropped her keys... then she pulled the gun!

Butch would've shot out of his chair if he was sitting in one and wasn't duct taped... which super powers should've helped out with...?

"Twen sfe pufled owt a gun anf shoft me!" Butch exclaimed. He was this close to cursing duct tape out for even existing... but that would be like insulting the Chuck Norris of Adhesive supplies. So he kept his grumbles to himself and looked expectantly at Blossom to tell him how she got there and clarify the reason why their powers decided to take a little vacation.

"Me foo. Safd sfe nweeded helfp anf gowt me whef mah balck waf turnmed," Blossom growled. When she got her hands on that little er... chick, she was going to make her pay big time.

"Imf guwefin da dwarfts were filfed wif Anfiphote feX," Butch thought.

"Thafts waft I aphomed foo. Enuf to tafe awaym owr powems, buft noft enuf to kimll."

"Ofay, so noew we knomn sfes targetim ufs. Pwobafly gwoing awter owr siflings rtoo," Butch concluded. Blossom got sick of trying to make at least semi coherent sentences and just nodded. Without powers, there wasn't much they could do. Blossom had spent the day before trying to break her way out, looking for a chink in the cage where she could break open by banging on. All she had managed to do was give HIM a slight headache from the muffled screaming and get the ugly bruise on her arm from banging it against the metal cage too many times.

Blossom was about to speak again as the all too familiar smoke filled the lab again.

Emma wasn't there as she was with Butch, but Brick was unconscious with the little dart still sticking out of his shoulder. HIM had also decided to make an appearance, standing over Brick with a roll of duct tape in hand.

Butch started banging his body against the bar of the cage and let out the longest string of curses Blossom had ever heard anyone conjure on the spot. She would've face palmed if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Two in one day. She's quite efficient isn't she?" Blossom gave a deadly glare to HIM, not even bothering to waste her insults when he wouldn't understand her.

Butch was still failing at doing anything other than give himself some bruises while he threw himself at the bars of the cage.

HIM didn't speak up again. He just started humming some song as he duct taped Brick as if it was therapeutic.

"I'm thinking about getting some red duct tape. It'll go nicely with the decor... Maybe in cheetah print..." Yes, I kid you not, those were HIM's exact words as he finished taping up Brick.

"There you go. Now go socialize with your fellow prisoners. These conversations will be your last," HIM has switched to his deeper voice halfway through his sentence then giggled. He summoned the smoke to get Brick into the cage; even if he was human, HIM would rather not have Butch attacking him while he opened the cage door.

After a few seconds HIM checked his watch that poofed onto his wrist.

"Oh dear, would you look at the time. I have to go. Things to steal, people to kill. Toodles," HIM waved behind his back and poofed himself to who knows where.

"Demn..." Butch gave the cage one last bang as he sank down to the metal floor with Blossom.

"Fhey mnot Brifk too..." Blossom trailed off as she counted off who was left. Bubbles... Buttercup... and Boomer. They probably wouldn't stand a chance. When fighting with HIM you just have to beat him at his own game.

Without Blossom (or even Brick) to think of a plan they'd be done for. Buttercup would probably want to rush into things and just (try to) beat up HIM. That wouldn't work because... well, this is HIM they were talking about. Buttercup can tend to be painfully predictable whenever Blossom wasn't there to tell her for the thousandth time that force wasn't always the answer. Bubbles would probably just go with whatever Buttercup does and Boomer would probably just stick around since he didn't even have Butch to boss him around anymore.

So in short, they were screwed.

"Werme preffy sqwewed amen't we?" Butch asked having the same train of thoughts as Blossom. She sighed as she answered him.

"Pwobafly... unwess we geft owr powmers banck whifch I donmt sfee haffening anmy timne swoon."

"Wefe shud wamke Brifk ump," Butch turned to his comatose brother and did not punch or kick like Blossom assumed he would. He simply yelled at him.

"Wafke ump. Boomehs messin afround wif four hat."

"Wfere?" Brick was up and ready for anything... other than the duct taped ankles. He fell flat on his face after losing his balance. Brick absorbed his slightly odd surroundings and came to a conclusion shortly.

"HIM?" Was all he asked.

"Oh, how difd foo guefs?" Butch rolled his eyes. Blossom filled Brick in about what they've figured out which wasn't very much. After a few muffled sentences, she grew annoyed about the obnoxious silver tape on her face and she puffed her cheeks out like a chipmunk. Butch was questioning her sanity when he realized that the air was peeling off the tape from the inside. He did the same and Brick followed. They peeling method was perfect because the tape still clung to your face, but the little pocket of air made it much easier to speak.

"Much better," Blossom sighed in relief, "Anyways, did the same girl get you here too? Led you into an alley or somewhere else secluded then brought out the Antidote X?"

"Yeah," Brick grumbled, "She had brown hair and eyes right. Freaking good actress..."

"We know," Butch said, "So, what's next, Fearless Leaders?"

The reds stood silent for a few minutes before Brick spoke up.

"Well, I can't think of anything and I'm guessing Pinky here isn't doing any better," "Pinky" glared at Brick for the name but didn't deny the fact that they were clueless.

"We wait for an opportunity. Once we know the entire plan we can strike back,"

Blossom commanded. What Brick and Butch didn't know was that she just said that to buy herself more time.

So she wouldn't be forced to come to terms with the fact that she didn't have the slightest clue on what to do next.

* * *

This chapter was a bit of filler. I think I'll have a chapter with Bubbles again before going back to Emma again. Idk. Oh and after this fic is done I won't have anything new out until December because of Nanowrimo.

Question Time!

For my next fic would you guys read:

Something serious (Not really sure about plot yet... I haven't decided)

Or

Something funny (Butch and BC make a bet to see who could make the most money in a week)

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

I lied last chapter. This one's gonna be more about BC. Oh well.

I don't own PPG.

* * *

Buttercup lied down in her bed but the worry kept her from drifting off to her much needed sleep. She gave up on rest hours ago and simply sat up on her bed staring at the wall. Buttercups eyes scanned said wall until she saw an old picture of her and Blossom. Anger surged through her veins as she was again reminded of that afternoon's failure. They had started to look for her that afternoon with no luck. Not even close.

Most of the usual villains didn't have enough brainpower to even think of taking on Blossom, even if she was alone. Blossom could beat the crap out of anyone in her way, not with strength, but by exploiting their weaknesses and using their force against them. She was the perfect blend of strength and intelligence.

Buttercup had always admired that about her but had too much pride to ever admit it. At that moment Buttercup wondered if she missed her chance to ever tell her older sister just how much reverence she had for her.

Buttercup scolded herself mentally for even thinking that as a possibility. She then thought back to when they were searching for Blossom. To Buttercup, there is no medium in completing something. You either succeeded or failed and it will always be failure until you succeed. The mere thought of anything less than saving Blossom gave her the energy to keep on going earlier.

Within the first hour Bubbles and Buttercup had narrowed it down to Mojo and HIM. Mojo was in jail at the time, so that was pretty much out. Mojo was never very stealthy when it came to breaking out of jail; people probably would've noticed a monkey with a giant orange jumpsuit on the run. Plus, they checked his cell too, which showed no signs of tampering.

That left only HIM. Buttercup was ecstatic when she and Bubbles had narrowed it down to just one person to find. But her gladness was short lived once she had remembered HIM could be anywhere, with anyone, doing anything, at any time .HIM was elusive at best and tracking him to even just a broad area was a feat of massive proportions. And only happened when he wanted to be found. The Puffs had never truly beaten HIM. They'd won all the battles, but he still always managed to just slip through their fingertips every time.

That is what kept Buttercup awake staring at her wall. It frustrated her to no end how she and her sisters had beaten HIM countless times, yet he still hasn't been stopped.

His elaborate schemes have only gotten more and more clever as the years rushed by. Blossom had always known just what to do and always been the best leader.

Buttercup always knew she was never meant to lead anyone. Buttercup was a follower. She was made for carrying out orders. But she was forced to lead Bubbles after Blossom disappeared. Buttercup hated the weight of responsibility that crashed onto her shoulders. She hated how she had no one to turn to for a plan. But most of all she hated how hopeless it was to even bother searching for the pink puff.

Buttercup sat up in her bed and clenched her bed sheets in her fists out of exasperation. Questions swarmed her mind in a frenzy of who's and how's and whys and what ifs. Questions she knew would go unanswered without Blossom there to answer them herself.

Tears began to silently slip down Buttercups face but she made no effort to stop the steady flow. She gazed out her window into the clear night sky. She felt a teardrop splatter onto her arm and looked down at it.

Buttercup wondered if it was raining where Blossom was too.

Buttercup didn't remember falling asleep but woke up leaning her back against her headboard. Her back was sore from sleeping in such an odd position and she wished she had spent more time sleeping. Her whole body felt heavy as if someone had replaced her blood with lead. For a few minutes Buttercup made no attempt to move from her bed. The pressure of Blossom being gone was massive and was crushing Buttercup from the inside out.

_In 10 seconds I will get up, I will be done with self-pity_ Buttercup told herself, as she did whenever she was nervous or upset. Ten seconds of pure emotion was just enough to get her through whatever she was feeling everytime and she forced herself to get up and move on. Moping will get nothing done. Doing something about her problems, on the other hand will.

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5… _Buttercup wiped her face of any tears that had sneaked down her face.

_4…_

_3…_

_2… _She wished she had given herself twenty seconds then…

1. Time was up. Buttercup stretched out her stiff limbs and dragged herself out of bed. She stopped to look in the mirror. The girl in the mirror wasn't Buttercup though. Buttercup is tough and emotionless and strong and brave. The girl in the mirror was tired and fragile and weak. She had dark circles under her eyes and tear stains all over her cheeks. Buttercup wanted to break the mirror for showing her those lies. Buttercup was not fragile. She was not weak. And she did most certainly not cry. Ever.

She just clenched her fists and walked up to her door. Her eyes flicked towards the clock before she opened it. 11:30. No one ever lets her sleep that late. _Not no one,_ Buttercup thought, _Blossom._ She shook that out of her mind. Her ten seconds were up. No more feeling sorry for herself. Just finding Blossom. Thinking about finding Blossom does nothing to help anyone.

Buttercup took in a small breath and opened her door. She put on her poker face and floated into the bathroom in the hallway as she always did. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair on auto pilot. Bubbles was taking one of her extra- long showers in the bathroom downstairs.

After floating into the kitchen Buttercup grabbed a chocolate poptart. Bubbles still had yet to even get out of the shower.

Even though she already had her ten seconds, she couldn't help but have her mind drift off to how much smaller and smaller the chances of finding Blossom was becoming with each passing day.

* * *

Don't really have anything to say... Other that sorry for the sucky ending. It's really late and I just wanna get this posted!

Question time!

Are you a Directioner?

...I am. Haters can go get attacked by Kevin the pigeon with spoons.

Virtual carrots to you if you got the reference. And Tac-o's.

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. So yeah, I haven't updated in forever, sorry... but I am PUMPED for NaNoWriMo! WOOOOOT WOOOOOOOT!

Kay, done wooting, I don't own PPG

* * *

Emma floated around HIMS lab for almost an hour, thinking of what to do about Buttercup. She wandered around poking strange vials and nearly tipping over a mysterious fuchsia liquid.

_Alright,_ Emma thought, _Buttercup is strong. Too strong to fight head on. But she's also smarter than Butch. Too smart to not see my plan. Capturing Blossom was painfully simple once I found her weakness..._

But what was Buttercup's weakness? Buttercup was a tad arrogant. Emma nearly laughed. Buttercup had reasons to be arrogant. Emma would be royally screwed if she was caught head to head fighting Buttercup.

To Emma, looking for failures in the Puffs was like a math equation. Each Puff had something the others didn't and together, the three made a whole.

"You just have to find what the other two have," Emma said out loud. No one heard. The Blossom, Brick, and Butch were in the next room over and HIM was out doing heaven knows what.

"Blossom and Bubbles have..." Emma faltered. What two strengths did Blossom and Bubbles have in common? Intelligence was a laughable guess and other than femininity, Bubbles didn't have much. Emma furrowed her brow in thought.

There _has_ to be something.

She thought back to what HIM said.

_"Bubbles doesn't really matter; She's the weakest of them all and will be taken down easily."_

Emma had been sure it was physical strength HIM was referring to at the time, but maybe it was how there was no true place for Bubbles as a Puff. Maybe there was nothing she contributed to the team to make it whole.

Blossom was the head, the mind, the brain. Buttercup was the body the power, the force. And Bubbles was... what?

The heart.

The soul.

She was the core of the group. She was emotional stability; she kept the team together, the "glue" if you will.

Without Blossom, the Puffs was a body without a head to rationalize, without Buttercup there would just be a head without a body to take action, but without Bubbles, they would be nothing.

Emma could see how no one else could see that. Hope is a fragile thing, so tangible so quick to fade. Most just dismiss it as nothing, a small speck to be set to fire later, but Emma then saw how crucial this hope could be.

So Bubbles was the emotional stregnth.

And then, Emma knew just how she was going to get Buttercup.

* * *

Emma quickly mulled over her plan. Once she was positive it would work, she swiftly walked to HIMS office. She knew exactly how every second of her plan was going to unfold. Nothing anyone could say or do would change the smallest thing about it. Plans were a solid thing in Emma's mind. Permanente. Concrete. Any deviation from the original thing would be running out to battle with a broken weapon. And doing something without a plan? To Emma, you'd be as good as dead.

HIM saw the gears turning inside Emma's head. He knew how she would not take no for an answer. HIM also saw how Blossom like that was. But he wasn't going to say anything about that; once she had Buttercup, her personality should level out again.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by HIM.

"You know how you're going to capture Buttercup," HIM was absent mindedly painting his claws with Wet n' Wild Ultimate claw Polish in Blood Red.

That thoroughly creeped Emma out. HIM simply giggled and set the gallon sized jar aside next to his now cheetah print duct tape.

"Yes?" Emma said, though it sounded more like a question.

"That's lovely. Go on, have fun!" HE was blowing on his claws to dry, dismissing Emma.

"Aren't you going to ask what my plan is?"

"Nope. You've been doing great on your own. And you have Blossoms brain too? Your plan is going to work perfectly."

"Okay then..." Emma was more than ready to leave HIMS office, "I'm going to need Blossoms phone, some paper, a pen, and a knife. And Blossom. Take us somewhere abandoned. Not too far from Townsville, just outside of it." Emma didn't know much about the outskirts of Townsville. She knew HIM would find the perfect place though.

HIM didn't reply. He tossed her a pink phone with butterflies bedazzled on it and summoned their good friend the Smoke mobile to take her away.

* * *

Emma was standing in a concrete room. It smelled musty and the air was unpleasantly moist. It seemed pretty much abandoned, with dust gathered all over the light fixtures and cobwebs spread all over the ceiling. Perfect. HIM had even put Blossom in a chair, her arms and legs bound to the back of it. Emma got a pen and paper out of her pocket and began to write. Blossom stared Emma down as wrote, for a lack of anything else to do.

Emma finished in a few minutes, having crossed out quite a few phrases on her paper, replaced them, and then replaced the replacements.

Emma found a knife in her coat pocket. She looked at it for a few seconds, biting her lip. Emma knew she asked for it, but she could think of thousands of things she'd rather do than use it. Emma gripped it tighter and walked up to Blossom. She would not use the knife, but she _would_ pull a bluff. That thought made her feel better as she approached Blossom and took the duct tape off her face.

Blossom sputtered curses at Emma and squirmed around in the chair.

"Alright, listen up," Emma tried her best to sound tough. She lifted the knife to Blossoms throat, "I'm going to call Buttercup and you are going to read exactly what's on the paper. Try anything and well, let's not try anything mkay?"

Blossom flinched away from the knife raised to her throat. Blossom hated feeling this weak. She was pathetic. Useless. Just a pawn leading her sisters to their deaths.

Emma took out the phone and called Buttercup on speed dial. She put the phone on speaker and held the knife and paper in her hands.

The phone rung once.

Twice.

"Hello?" Buttercups voice was quiet and wary; shed seen Blossoms name on the caller ID.

"Buttercup, its Blossom," Blossom didn't read that off the paper. Emma pressed the knife harder. She tried to not notice how it drew a little bit of blood.

Blossom flinched again, "Look, I don't have much time. I want you to track this call and come to get me." Blossom read off the paper this time.

"O-okay. I'm coming. Should Bubbles come too?" Buttercup was standing in the middle of her bedroom. Little flares of green energy formed around her hands unintentionally. Buttercup was going to find whoever did this to Blossom, and so help her, they were going to _pay._

"No, come alone. I don't want Bubbles to get hurt." Blossom kept reading off the paper. Her wrists were a nasty red color for struggling against the ropes that bound her hands.

"I'll find you. I swear on it. Bloss, when we get home, it's your turn to do the dishes," Buttercups voice cracked. Buttercup was crying. Blossom couldn't stand this. She opened her mouth to tell her not to come, to say everything that wasn't on that paper, but Emma had ended the call.

"I would be careful if I were you," Emma narrowed her eyes at Blossom, "We don't need you anymore; Buttercups coming and once we have her Bubbles will be easy to get."

Blossom gathered up saliva in her mouth and tried to spit on Emma, missing by a foot or two.

Emma hadn't moved an inch, other than narrowing her eyes further, "Very careful."

* * *

Alrighty, then...

Omfg, have you guys been watching CN lately? Cuz they've been giving all the old cartoons for the twentieth birthday & my mind is freaking blown.

Gawd, I love me some Powerpuff girls... and Adventure Time... And Regular Show.

Death Punchies for the win!

Lol, gonna listen to some 1D now.


	13. Chapter 13

HEEEEEEEEEEEY! Lol, I was editing this and the word count was 996 and I added a few words to make it 1,000. Cuz I'm a weirdo like that. X3

I don't own PPG.

* * *

Buttercup heard Blossom start to say something else, but the call ended. For what reason, Buttercup didn't know, but she did know that she was going to beat whoever did that to an inch of their lives.

Her hand shook a little as she opened up the GPS to find Blossoms phone. Buttercup was shifting her weight from foot to foot as a loading circle came onto her phone. She ran her hands through her short hair after the third rotation.

Buttercup heard Bubbles come home through the front door. She swore. Bubbles would refuse to stay home if she found out what Buttercup was up to.

"Come on," she quietly begged her phone to load faster. Maybe Bubbles wouldn't go in her room. Maybe she'll just go straight to her room and blast music so she wouldn't hear Buttercup leave. Bubbles started up the stairs. Buttercup hesitated before realizing she had passed the door to her own room and was going to check up on her.

She had to think fast. Buttercup flew out her window seconds before Bubbles entered the room. She floated just above the glass of the window on the roof.

"Buttercup!?" Bubbles burst into Buttercups green room. She looked around at Buttercup's clothes scattered all over the floor and the band posters wallpapering her walls. Bubbles frowned as she saw Buttercup wasn't inside.

Bubbles frowned further as she saw Buttercup had left her window open. She awkwardly stepped over her belongings littering the floor as if it was a minefield.

"BC, what are we gonna do with you?" she muttered as she shut the window and closed the florescent green curtains. Bubbles repeated her walk as she clumsily stepped on a pair of basketball shorts. She rolled her eyes and tossed it in the hamper with her foot.

And just like that, Bubbles was on her way calling for Buttercup though the rest of the house.

Buttercup didn't realize she was holding her breath. She slid down on the roof until she sat with her long legs dangling over the edge. Moments later, a content ding came from her phone. Her phone Showed a picture of Earth, then the picture zoomed in and rotated until she was looking at dirt road leading to what she assumed was a building.

There wasn't an address to the place; it was just a small gray square on the general road map. Buttercup zoomed out a bit. It was in the outskirts of Citysville. She never liked it there; none of her sisters did either.

She ignored that feeling of apprehension. Her feelings did not matter at that moment. Her dread, her fear, her pain, none of that mattered then. Just saving Blossom.

Buttercup ignored the fact that her green streak followed her; sending out a flare to whoever wanted to find her. All logic was thrown from her mind; it was replaced by determination and unfiltered bloodlust.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she dull brown building came into view. All the windows were either broken or covered in sheets of plywood. The bricks were a dull brown and cracked nearly beyond repair.

Buttercup didn't slow down as she grew closer to the building. She flew straight through the door to find a worst case scenario in the making.

* * *

"Don't move." It was a hostile yet calm voice and somehow, Buttercup froze her momentum as she saw the scene before her.

Blossom was tied to a chair with her mouth duct taped. There were many things Buttercup noticed about Blossom in that moment, but what truly scared her was how her eyes didn't have that almost regal calm they usually possessed even in the toughest of times.

More important though, was the cold piece of steel pressed against Blossoms throat.

"Try anything funny and your sister dies." The girl spoke up again. Her brown eyes had a steely glare pointed at Buttercup. That glare spoke clearly that she meant business.

Buttercup hated this girl. Buttercup despised every single cell in her body with a blind rage.

"I will kill you." A rage so vicious that it led her to utter those four words. Blossoms eyes widened in shock. Not for the words said. But the sense of truth they held. If no one stopped her, Buttercup will murder this girl. A villain, none the less, but Buttercup will go against every moral she ever had and take this girls life.

Blossom begged Buttercup to stop with her eyes. She wanted Buttercup to turn and run far away. She wanted her to run and hide and never come back.

Buttercup met Blossoms eyes for a second.

She ignored Blossom.

The girl slowly took a gun out of her coat pocket and carefully aimed it at Buttercup's neck. For a single moment, no one moved a muscle. No one dared to even breathe.

Please, no, was all Blossom could think.

Buttercup growled fiercely as she sent a laser at Emma's knife hand. She cried out in pain and dropped the knife. Buttercup flew up to Emma and struck her across the face. Emma gasped as her gun skittered across the floor.

Not good.

Emma got back up and blew ice breath around Buttercup. She was momentarily stuck in place, but the ice started glowing an unnatural shade of green as she burst out of the confinement.

Emma dove to the ground and picked her gun back up.

Time slowed down as Blossom merely sat, unable to do anything else. She could only watch as Buttercup gathered up energy for a blast so large it would take out the whole building. Blossom could only watch as Emma blindly pulled the trigger to the gun.

And she could only watch as the dart hit its target.

Buttercup crumpled to the ground as the green energy sparked and erupted in an explosion.

I failed, was the last thing Blossom thought as she was knocked back and knew she was going to die.

* * *

Question Time!  
Would you rather:

Always speak the truth.

Or

Always lie no matter what you think.

I'd go with the truth, even though people probably wouldn't appreciate it if I said, "Yes, that dress makes you look like an obese cow."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey peeps! I'm too lazy to write a decnt A/N, so yeah...

I don't own PPG.

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open seconds later. Her eyes adjusted to the light as to there was no more roof to the building. Well, there wasn't really much of a building left. Emma scarcely remembered taking most of the blow herself being super powered and since she still needed Buttercup. She moved the rubble from on top of her as she stood up.

There was nothing left standing of the abandoned warehouse. The dart gun Emma had grown so fond of had decided to make a disappearance.

Emma dug through the remains for Buttercup, but found Blossom, bruised and battered, but still alive. She kept sorting through the rubble before she found Buttercup at the heart of the explosion.

Emma was grateful the Antidote X didn't take away her powers right away, or then Buttercup would've been very much dead. She guessed it took away powers in a certain order.

Either way, she had Buttercup. Police sirens began to whine in the distance. Emma took that as her cue to get out of there.

"Mission Accomplished is getting a bit old..." she spoke into the earpiece. HIM just did his thing and they were back in the lab.

"What happened? You look like you've been in a bombing!" HIM laughed at the thick layer of dust and soot covering Emma.

"No, really? I thought it was a pillow fight!" Emma replied sarcastically. HIM didnt laugh; he just looked at her funny.

Note to self, Emma told herself, HIM does not get sarcasm...

Butch was doing the whole violent outburst thing again. Banging on the cage, sending out death threats, etc. Brick was just mentally swearing. They got Buttercup too... And Blossom well; she looked just as someone in her circumstances would.

HIM went to go do his Element Farming with Buttercup as Emma decided to be useful and tape up Buttercup and redo Blossom. She skipped the mouth tape out of pity for the sisters. Even if they were villains who were going to die, Emma decided she'd at least give them the opportunity to say their goodbyes.

She finished just as HIM came over with another syringe. The liquid inside was a strange green color and bubbled slightly. So Emma was not thrilled as Mysterious Green Liquid was injected into her body.

This time, Emma felt a little different as the emerald colored liquid flowed through her. It felt like adrenaline. Emma felt pumped up. She was ready for the Battle of all Battles, she felt ready to take on a whole army.

HIM looked at her questioningly, "Did it work?"

"I think so..." Emma certainly felt stronger, like someone had injected her with Red Bull rather than an element.

"Alright then," HIM used the Smoke mobile to put the two Puffs into the cage. He then went to his office, leaving Emma alone. She decided she needed some time alone, so she left the lab and wandered around for a while.

* * *

Blossom woke up feeling like she was run over by a bus. Her eyelids felt like they were glued shut and even breathing sent pain shooting through her. Her brain felt like it was thrown into a blender and shoved back into her skull.

After a few minutes she forced her eyes open to be greeted by bright white light.

"I'm dead." Her voice sounded dry and raspy, "Well, if this is heaven, I've been cheated."

"Blossom!" Buttercup cried out. She was so glad Blossom finally woke up. She had been unconscious for at least three hours.

Buttercup scooted closer to Blossom as she sat up painfully. Brick and Butch sat silently at the other end of the prison cell sized cage. They didn't have the slightest clue what Buttercup was going to do. When Buttercup saw Blossom as she woke up, she started crying. Yes, crying. Buttercup Utonium was crying. They were silent tears, but the Ruffs had never witnessed Buttercup even a little sad. So Brick and Butch kept their distance.

"Bloss, what are we going to do?" Buttercup looked at her older sister and Blossom saw the tears tracks on her face. This question, this one question was the very last thing Blossom wanted to hear. Because that question would tell the world about Blossom's weaknesses. Blossom's failures. Blossom's mistakes. Blossom took a deep breath, even though it felt like her lungs were on fire. She had to answer the question though, it was Blossom's fault that the four of them were in this mess, and she was done lying to save her pride.

"I don't know..." Blossom stopped holding back the tears. Buttercup blinked in shock.

"What do you mean 'I don't know?'? You have to know something; you always know something!" Buttercup was appalled that she would even say something like that.

"Well, maybe not! Have you ever even considered that one!? Ever thought that I don't know the right answer every time! Ever considered that its actually HARD to always think of the best plan every time!? Do you think what I do come easy!? Because it doesn't!"

Buttercup faltered. She always did think of Blossom like that subconsciously. But Buttercup would not let Blossom just give up.

"So!? That doesn't give you the right to just give up! At least try!"

"Buttercup, I have tried. I've been trying. But I'm done trying. I've just excepted that I've failed." Blossoms words rang out around the room as if she was screaming again, even though it was barely above a whisper. Buttercup opened her mouth, but shut it again. There was a heavy silence in the room as Blossom finally excepted inevitable defeat.

Brick was stunned at the words that escaped Blossoms mouth. He was certain he'd never live to see the day when Blossom admitted her flaws, let alone accepting failure. This was going against the one fact he was positive about his whole life. He cleared his throat as he looked Blossom dead in the eyes.

"Powerpuffs do not fail."

* * *

Yeah, too lazy. oh, this is gonna be my last update until December :*( Sorry guys, I gotta do NaNoWriMo!


	15. (not) Chapter 15

**Alright, guys, sorry if you all thought this was a legit chapter. But I'm just writing this to say I finished up my Nanowrimo story (which I think is pretty good, btw. You could PM me if you want to read it) and truthfully, I never want to even look at Microsoft Word ever again. Writing 1000 words a day (my total word count was 30,967 word in 30 days) as brutal and I just want to give myself a break from writing for a little while.**

**I already have a half finished chapter back from September, so you guys could be expecting an update within the next week or two(?). I'm hoping to wrap this up by around Christmas time so I could get on with my life and start writing for other fandoms and such.**

**So yeah.**

**Bye I guess...**


End file.
